coles_circlefandomcom-20200213-history
Circle of Neutrality
' |season = 3}} Circle of Happiness is the third season of Cole's Circle Series, an online reality game concept that combines the format of multiple reality competition shows, combined with a couple of ideas directly from Cole, for a new innovative format. Production When Cole and Drew decided that it was time for season three, it was done with a lot more planning to make this season a reality. New concepts emerged, a bold cast was contacted, and more team shifting was a must. The blog for the season is [https://circleofneutrality.tumblr.com/ Circle of Neutrality]. Weekly Formats *Circle *Endurance *Challenge: Cutthroat *Big Brother *Are You The One? Second Chances *RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars 2 Twists *'Secret Buyback:' In the 5th week during the Touchy Subjects competition, the players were asked to select the eliminated player who most deserved to still be in the game. They selected Nick. This was actually the secret buyback competition, and brought Nick back into the game. Castaways } | align="left" |Regan 21, | | | | | | | Walked Day 1 | Circle |- | | align="left" |Jaiden 16, | | | | | | | Walked Day 2 | Circle |- | | align="left" |Liana 16, | | | | | | |Eliminated Day 4 |Endurance |- | | align="left" |Louise 16, | | | | | | |Eliminated Day 8 |Challenge: Cutthroat |- | | align="left" |Arika 16, | | | | | | |1st Voted Out Day 12 |Big Brother |- | | align="left" |Kage 28, , | | | | | | |Eliminated Day 14 |AYTO?SC |- | | align="left" |Jenna 21, | | | | | | |Eliminated 1st Jury Member Day 14 |AYTO?SC |- | | align="left" |Eric 16, | | | | | | |Eliminated Day 17 |RPDR:AS2 |- | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" align="left" |Nick S. 21, | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" Returnee | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" |Eliminated Day 8 |Challenge: Cutthroat |- |1st Returnee Day 14 |AYTO?SC |- |Eliminated 2nd Jury Member Day 20 |Challenge: Gauntlet II |- | | align="left" |Colin 22, | | | | | | | 2nd Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 22 |Survivor FU |- | | align="left" |Toph 19, | | | | | | | 3rd Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 22 |Survivor FU |- | | align="left" |Chrissa 19, | | | | | | |Walked Day 24 |BB Backwards |- | | align="left" |Ashley Sarah 16, | | | | | | |Eliminated<5th Jury Member Day 27 |ANTM |- | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" align="left" |Ruthie 20, , | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" |4th Voted Out Day 25 |BB Backwards |- |2nd Returnee Day 25 |Sacrificial Lamb |- |Eliminated 6th Jury Member Day 30 |Amazing Race |- | | align="left" |Ryan 20, | | | | | | | Eliminated 7th Jury Member Day 36 | RPDR S9 Finale |- | | align="left" |Johnny 20, | | | | | | | colspan="2" |2nd Runner-up |- | | align="left" |Rebecka 21, | | | | | | | colspan="2" |Runner-Up |- | | align="left" |Dan 22, | | | | | | | colspan="2" |Winner |- |} Episode Guide